Forlorn Dreams
by Bra-chan1
Summary: REVIEW, DARN YOU! ^_^ Rating will go higher. A/U original charries with all the charries in dbz too, highschool fic where many things go wrong, and also many go right. You'll love it i can tell you! Reviews are very welcome.
1. Prologue

****

Forlorn Hopes

Dbz A/U Fanfic

okay, this is my first fanfic that will be terribly long, I hope you like it and don't get pissed off when something bad happens, I am positive you will have a wonderful time reading this, since i have some great people that are helping me make this, below is a summary of the story and a bit about the original charries that will be in this story!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

** Summary: Iya isn't very popular, and Brad is. Iya is smart and Brad is Handsome. But some people really don't like it when someone tries to get another that doesn't "belong" with them. Sphinx isn't very happy, and he's not going to let anyone else be happy either. So delve into the world of Orange Star Highschool in West City. Where the popular people rule and when someone new comes into the group, a lot happens. For better and for worse. Just be ready for a big ride.**

I'm probably going to post my fanfic for DBZ featuring some original characters on here, not like you care. lol, well it's going to be really long and it's sort of based on the movie "She's all that" but the main characters are so awesome you can't help but love them. I might as well tell you about the characters, I'll probably be posting the Prologue sometime later today, you can expect it around 5 or 6 maybe this afternoon. 

Iya Pierce- Main/female: an Albino Sai-jin, one of two which are the only ones left. This means she has flowing white hair, with a milky complexion and stunning pale blue eyes. She's the least popular, least rich and most intelligent girl in Orange Star HighSchool. That's all about to change however when someone gets involved. 

Brad(or Nail)Meade- Main/male: He's the MOST popular, one of the richest (Bulma is the richest lol)and definately one of the hottest. He is a mixed Hybrid with a human mother and sai-jin father.(his father was turles)Brad has a good heart and great sense of humor, very compassionate. 

Sphinx(or Jarod)Remington- Main/male: the only other albino sai-jin, who is also just like Brad, except the opposites in the niceness category, he's a stuck-up jerk, who seems to always get what he wants, and hates the inferior. 

Lura Pierce- minor/female: Iya's mother, who is so very protective over her daughter. Quite the contrary to her daughter, she has a sensible mind but not too keen on other impractical things, she does however, always seem to know what is going on around her. Even before anyone else does. Lura looks nothing like her daughter, Iya, for she has Brown locks of short hair and owning gorgeous green irises.

Some people I would like to thank are:

Aaron- not only the inspirer of this fanfic, but also the original nail and creator of these original charries.

Cat- for actually reading the first part of the story when it was in progress AND POINTING EVERYTHING WRONG OUT!(lol j/k)

Jake- oh god, never mind i don't want to thank him....

That's really all i have for right now! to word processor!

::goes off running then comes back grinning sheepishly:: Oh and one more thing....

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING OF THIS NATURE EXCEPT FOR THE IDEA! god i wish I owned some of it but i don't, i'm sorry to say that if you sued me you would get nothin'

Later!

~B-chan~


	2. Chapter 1: Encounters

****

Chapter 1: Encounters

__

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! NONE OF IT! (Not even the idea for this fanfic, that belongs partly to those nice people that made that movie, but oh well...) Anyways, if you try to sue me, I'll get angry, and you wouldn't like me when I'm angry.... *Eyes begin to glow green*

The day is clear and bright over the courtyard of Orange Star High School, where teenagers are settling down to eat their lunch. The air is filled with the aroma of Big macs, french fries, and other non-cafeteria food. (A/n: *drools*) One girl in particular is sitting by herself, looking quite lonely, while others talk happily among themselves. She is wearing a rather plain and worn-out suit, a navy blue skirt and white shirt with a navy short jacket. By her expression you can tell she is quite bored. Being Ignored the young woman begins to eat lunch at a table while reading a book called "In the Forests of the Night" by Amelia Atwater Rhodes. A handsome boy named Nail (or Brad by his fellow students) quietly, sheepishly, against the advice of his peers, sits by the young girl. The boy is Brad Meade, a very tan and, by the creases under his black shirt, also very muscular senior. The girl is Iya Pierce, her hair is a flaxen White, and she carries pale features along with stunning blue eyes, for some reason, but oblivious to ignorers, Iya seems to always wear a furry white belt, the exact color of her hair. Iya looks up startled to see a boy sit beside her and smiles shyly. "Hello," She says, breaking the silence.

"Mind if I sit here?" Brad asked, using his Harrison Ford smirk. Iya blushed and shook her head no vigorously, then went back to reading her book but still watching him from the corner of her eye. Brad was a tan, brown haired boy, with two stunning hazel eyes that were full of laughter and happiness. "Are ya gonna stare at me warily or are ya gonna talk?" He asked, giving a chuckle under his breath. 

He took out his hand. "I'm Brad Meade," "Iya Pierce," the girl replied curtly, turning away from her book to look at him. She shook his hand precociously. "Iya...that's a pretty name," At the sound of the compliment, Iya turned a deep shade of crimson. Brad looked at her and smiled "Well it is!" "Um...thanks," She smiled shyly again as he looked back at the school. "Whoa, I gotta go but I'll talk to ya later, ok?" Iya nodded and turned back to the book. Before Brad left he replied "that's a good book, by the way," 

Brad turned to leave, but when returning to his lunch table, a white haired boy confronted him along with some of the boy's friends. Iya knew this guy; his name was Jarod Remington, or otherwise known as Sphinx. Brad's clique and Jarod's groups have a lot of controversy between them, especially when dealing with other people. Everyone goes silent as Brad's friends get up and stand behind him while Sphinx smirks at Brad. "So, Meade, you decided to go for the ugly girl since you couldn't get a good-looking one?" The quip came from Sphinx. Brad sighed and glanced at him "Look...Jarod...."

Iya, listening intensely, finally puts down her book to totally watch the fight carefully. "It's Sphinx you dumbass! Call me Sphinx! Is that so hard for you?" Brad ignored Sphinx's last remark and motioned towards Iya saying "but look! She's not even ugly! I bet I could make her look hot to even you! All she needs is a chance," As Sphinx looked over to Iya, her blood ran cold and fear struck her in the heart. _I could not bear to have that man ever think of me like that,_ Iya thought to herself.

"Yeah-right Meade, Pierce would need two cosmetic surgeries including a butt and breast implant to even come near to hot," the retort from Sphinx stung Iya, badly. Tears threatening to spill, she started to get her stuff together, looking away from the two. "Just Shut up Sphinx," Brad saw Iya start to get up and stares at Sphinx coldly. "Iya, Stay there for me!" Brad continued to stare at Sphinx coldly, but all sphinx did was smirk. "Aww, is Brad protecting his woman?" Brad glances over at Iya, deciding to chance the lie. 

"Darn Right I am," Brad runs over to Iya while Sphinx laughs. Iya's eyes are wide and she is blushing like a ripe tomato under the hot July sun (a/n: that my friends, is really red). "Hey Iya!" Brad calls out to her as he runs up behind her. "Don't let Jarod get to you, He likes getting pleasure out of other people's pain..." Sphinx hears this and he frowns while yelling out "IT'S SPHINX DAMNIT!" Brad glimpses over his shoulder and exclaims "I'M SORRY, I THOUGHT HERE WE HAD REAL NAMES!" 

Iya giggled, then Brad looked back to her and she continued to be embarrassed. Brad smirked, "You're not gonna cry are you?" Iya glared at him and shook her head. "No, but did you mean what you said back there?" Brad seemed confused for moment then it struck him "Oh.... When I said that you were my girl?" Iya nodded slowly. "Um.... Well.... See...I was lying, but that was so he would simply shut up," Iya nodded again, acting as if she was unhurt by it and started to walk. "I see..." Brad go into stride with her and then stops and looks back at his crew. _Forgive me guys...._ He thought. "Hey Iya, I don't usually date someone unless I know them really well.... But you're welcome to come hang out with us anytime you want!" Iya glanced back at him and smiled. "Thanks," 

"You bet, and Iya?" "Yes Brad?" "Did you ever think about wearing lipstick or a slim dress to school? Anything that would show you off?" Iya looked down and blushed at the mention of it, but then looked back up at him.

"Well, it's only me and my mother, and we're not very well off, in fact I got into this school on a Scholarship," Brad smirked and took out a piece of paper and pencil out of his pocket, He writes down an address on it. "Show up here, at 7 o'clock, if you can," He hands her the piece of paper. She nodded, taking the piece of paper from him. "Okay, sure," "Good, See ya around Iya," Brad walked back to his seat with his friends, "accidentally" shoulder butting Sphinx on the way back to it. "Oh, didn't see you there, pardon me!" Brad was smiling evilly. Iya smirked, _Today, was shall we say, quite eventful for me, _Iya thought. Brad sat down at his table, with Goku staring hard at Sphinx, keeping him away from them. Iya chuckled at the sight.

Brad looked over and watched Iya leave then started to talk to Bulma and Chichi. "You guys, I need you over at my house at 6:00, bring all your extra clothes and make-up, We have got some work to do..." Bulma and Chichi looked at each other and nodded, smiling.


	3. Chapter 2: some Uhoh's and some Wwhwhoas...

****

Chapter 2 some "Uh-ohs" and some "whoas!"

__

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! NONE OF IT! (Not even the idea for this fanfic, that belongs partly to those nice people that made that movie, but oh well...) Anyways, if you try to sue me, I'll get angry, and you wouldn't like me when I'm angry....

Iya walked up the hall towards her locker, when she spotted Sphinx leaning on her locker. She slowed her pace considerably, when Sphinx looked up at her. Sphinx smirked, sending chills down Iya's spine, which to her unknowing, would be hurting later. "Was 'wrong Peire? Scared of lil' ole' me?" Iya glared at him, although she was trembling "it's Pierce Sphinx, P-I-E-R-C-E, to break it down for you," 

"Same difference to me, Hunny," Iya felt her temper rising at this, but she kept it at bay. Suddenly Sphinx got a solemn expression "Anyways, I just wanted to apologize for what I said at lunch today and I was wondering if you could come outside with me into the courtyard, It'll be a real quick walk, okay?" She was highly suspicious but nodded anyway, her curiosity getting the best of her. "Fine, but where are we going?" Sphinx just shrugged, as if it really didn't matter. "Just a slow walk," He led her outside, holding all the doors open for her and such. Iya becomes a lot more calm and smiles while watching all the people gape at Sphinx leading her through the courtyard. 

Sphinx led her past the courtyard, to the woods outside of the school. Iya returned to her nervousness but remained calm. She glanced around and saw the trees become more thick and dense as they went deeper into the forest. It took about five minutes to where Sphinx finally stopped, in which those moments Iya took the time to watch around her. The birds had all flown away, along with all the other animals. She had also noticed another set of footsteps that Sphinx was actually following._ I bet he's got some of his lackey's hiding somewhere to jump me, _She kept her alert up. 

As they stopped in the middle of a grove, Sphinx turned to the right and put a hand up, high-fiving someone she couldn't see. "Hey Yen," "What's up, Sphinx?" Iya tensed up, ready for him to pounce on her. "Not much, Jus' like you to meet Iya Pierce," Sphinx gestured towards her and Yen smiled. Yen put out his hand and Iya took it, immediately Yen took her hand and twisted it behind her back hurtfully, making Iya grimace and whimper in pain. Yen agonizingly grasped her other arm and held them both in a strong lock. Sphinx smirked at Iya, while she whimpered in fear. Sphinx abruptly took her face and put his lips roughly to hers. Iya tilted her head away and screamed out, making sure she put all her effort into that yell. Sphinx backed away, disgusted. Yen kneed her in the spine, making her go quiet and fall to the ground. "Leave her there, she's not a good kisser at all.... I don't want her," Sphinx said, walking off. Yen kicked Iya in the side, then yanking her up by the hair, and slapped her hard across the face. Yen let her fall back to the ground while menacingly saying "if you tell _anyone_ about this, we will do much _worse_," Yen walked off and as soon as he turned around, Iya started to slowly float up. Her eyes were a fierce blue, while the white furry belt around her waist was quivering with fury. However, when she touched her face, she winced, knowing there would soon be a bruise there where he had slapped her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*At 6:00 that night*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Iya thanks her mom and gets out of the car, looking at the Piece of paper that Brad had given her earlier that day. She put it in her pocket and matched the address to the house on the street her mother dropped her off at. She gaped at it, stunned not only by how large the house was, but also by the guise of the house. It had a country air to it, but was still modern in it's own right. The front yard was well maintained, with little islands of flowers surrounded by green, green grass. The house itself was white, with blue shutters and a gray roof. She walks up the huge driveway and towards the door, glancing at everything in awe. Iya rang the doorbell once and she could tell someone had been waiting for her. She could hear someone, most likely Brad say "Bulma, is everything ready? Chichi you got it? Okay!" Iya listened then suddenly Brad opened the door, startling her. 

Brad smiled "Hey Iya, how are...whoa, is everything okay?" Brad led her inside. From a mirror Iya could see that her bruise had already shown up, as well as a minor scratch right above her left eyebrow. "Oh yeah, just had a minor disagreement with my dog," She tried to sound convincing, and she surprised herself how calm and natural it sounded. Brad chuckled at the thought, and gestured upstairs "well okay, Come on upstairs, Bulma and Chichi are waiting for ya," Iya nodded, taking in her surroundings while going up the stairs in the foyer. Brad walks backwards, telling her about the place. "Now remember Iya, this is all free, just think of it as a complimentary induction to our friendship ring," 

They get to a bedroom and Brad opens the door, revealing two girls sitting on the bed, both looking Iya's age. One had long blue hair with beautiful aquamarine eyes. (A/n: yeah, I checked, they're not blue) The other had straight black hair, with chocolate-colored eyes. They both smiled amiably at Iya and stood up. Brad guided Iya into the room and introduced them. "This is Bulma, probably heard a lot about her, running for class president and leader of the academy and honors society," Bulma exchanged a handshake and hello with her, and began to put things together while the other girl stood patiently. "And this is Chichi, you've either heard of her having the highest average ever in Home Ec. Class or seen her yell at her boyfriend for doing something," Chichi said hello and started to help Bulma set things up. Brad smirks "Iya, this is all to get that jerk Sphinx back and to help you in the popularity department a bit," Iya nodded with a glint of vengeance in her eye. He winked, "Okay girls, do your worst," 

~*~*~*~*~*~*about an hour and half later*~*~*~*~*~*~

Iya quietly opens the door, looking around for Brad. She sees brad on the ground, immersed in tug-a-war with his dog using a oven mitt. She chuckles, "Brad? I'm done," Brad looks up at her, "Oh hey!" The dog takes advantage of his distraction and runs away with the mitt. Brad stands up and brushes himself off. "What do you think?" Iya twirls for him once, giggling. Her hair was up in a chignon bun, with strands of hair left out, to frame her face. She was wearing a denim skirt with a silk purple peasant top that hung off the shoulders. An amethyst necklace laid on her neck while she wore matching dangling earrings. To complete her outfit, she had on denim thong (A/n: I know you like that word, but I'm not talking bout' undies) sandals that had little purple flowers on the straps. Brad takes it all in, and gets a bashful look on his face. Stumbling over his words, he points a finger in the air, waving it "Umm....just....umm....just a minute," Brad rushes back into the bedroom, closing and locking the door, leaving Iya looking very confused. 

Brad comes in the room looking exasperated, "I thought you guys said you would do your best?!" Chichi becomes pissed and Bulma narrows her eyes. "What do you mean Brad?" Bulma rears on him, Chichi behind her "Yeah Brad, is something wrong?" They are ready to tear him apart, when he says "Well....uh....I...I....uh.....I mean.....No, but......I didn't think you'd turn her into a supermodel! Holy smokes!" Bulma + Chichi + Brad = *anime fall* Brad walks back out, still stumbling over his thoughts a bit. "Is everything okay Brad?" Iya looked concerned about him, even if her head was tilted in confusion. First in a high-pitched voice, Brad said "Yea..." He cleared his throat and his voice came back to normal, "I mean, yeah," Iya laughed, "Bulma and Chichi gave me more clothes, do you want to see the rest of them on me?" Brad, still observing her, "Man...you....you look great," Iya blushed profusely at the remark, "Why thank you," Back in the room, after Bulma and Chichi had recovered from their fall, they were talking "I think, he likes her already," Chichi remarked. "Let's just not tell him that we didn't put any make-up on her okay?" Bulma asked, Chichi nodded and they got the stuffed together. In the other room, Brad was still looking at Iya, while she was doing vogue poses like models, when Brad said "How about without em'.......I mean.....you look great!" this was said without thinking, clearly. Chichi and Bulma had poked out their heads and giggled at what he just replied. Iya glanced over at the clock, "Oh man I better get home before my mom kills me!" "Did you drive here?" 

Iya shook her head, "I don't have my license yet, my mother dropped me off," Brad nodded, "Alright, I'll take you home then," Looking over to Chichi and Bulma, "Girls, if you wanna invite the guys over, go ahead, I'll be back later," Bulma and Chichi also shook their heads, "Actually, Brad we better go too, We have lots of planning for tomorrow," 

He looked confused as Iya had, "Well...umm, okay" Iya looked back at them and asked tentatively "See you tomorrow at school?" They both nodded, smiled and waved. As Brad and Iya walked to the truck, Brad became serious, and took a trunk filled with Iya's new clothes and put it in the back. As They got into the car, Brad looked over to Iya. "Iya Where do you live?" "Hanford Apartments," 

"Whoa, way out there huh?" Iya nodded and watched as the Car roared to life. "Alright, On our way," The truck ambled down the driveway and into the night.


	4. My girl! Aaron's bday gift, well, a par...

****

Chapter 3: My girl

__

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! NONE OF IT! (Not even the idea for this fanfic, that belongs partly to those nice people that made that movie, but oh well...) Anyways, if you try to sue me, I'll get angry, and you wouldn't like me when I'm angry.... *Eyes begin to glow green*

Brad was being rather quiet but glanced every one a while at Iya. She caught his gaze for a sec and smiled at him. Halfway to Iya's apartment, Brad started up on a conversation that Iya would have rather liked to not touch on. "I hope I'm not being too bold here Iya.... But I don't believe that dog story one bit," Iya's face faulted, her smile falling and her head turned towards the road. Brad presses on the subject further, "I mean, it may have been a dog, but not the kind that you mean," Brad nodded to him. "If it had been a dog, there would be more scratches and blood, you only have a big bruise and a scratch," and Iya stared at her feet in the truck. "I dunno about you, Iya, but I would say that's human work, that it is," (a/n: if you've seen the anime Rurouni Kenshin, you'll see how this fits out later in the story, when he talks)

"Besides, even if you don't say who it is, I already know who did it;" Brad was still looking forward at the road while Iya looked over to him questioningly. She chuckled, and jokingly said "how, can you _smell_ him on me?" Brad looked over to her, his face full of concern. "You could say that, it's just I've known Jarod all my life, so I can tell when he's done something," He focused his gaze back on the road again. "He's not the kindest kid on the block, I mean he came from a good family and all, but Jarod is a naturally mean kid," She nodded and began watching the sky outside the window. _I found that out earlier today, unluckily...._ "Don't worry," He said this on cue, as if he could read her mind "I'll talk to the principal about it...." He trailed off.

He muttered something under his breath, a name that sounded strangely like Norman Cohen, the schools principal. "Or maybe not," finishing his sentence. "Mr. Cohen hates everyone," Brad agreed. "I know, but Jarod hates everyone too," He looked over to her reassuringly, "Stick with us Iya, and Jarod won't touch you, he's afraid of us," Iya glanced back at him, currently curious. "Why is he scared of you?" Brad shook his head. "Not scared of me, not scared of Goku, but scared of both of us," He went on to tell her about the Japanese world tournaments and how him and Goku won a lot of them. Iya smiled comfortably. "I know how to fight, my mother taught me most of what I know," Brad looked over at her, him the curious one now. "Oh really? Like what?" "Oh just some basic kick and punches combos and original techniques she came up with," _I however, taught myself to do Ki attacks, so I think I'm pretty well equipped..._ Iya's thoughts wandered. Brad cuts off her introspective sights by continuing on telling her about how Sphinx and him both studied under the turtle hermit along with Goku, but the three of them always ended up in a draw. Iya told him about the encounter earlier that day, when he stopped the car abruptly. She looked up from her speech and her eyes came across the exterior of the building. It seemed to drop out of the bad part of New York, with it's old moldy brick walls, and barred windows. It had steel double doors at the bottom, with emergency exits on one side of the apartments and ordinary stairs at the other. The smell of the air around the place owned an aura like that of a decayed corpse. Even though all these factors were taken place here, Iya still smiled. _Home...._ She thought. 

Brad's own eyes traveled over to her, and again broke her thoughts. "How long have you been living here," "About two years, since my mother and father became divorced," Brad decided not to say anything about that, and instead got on a different subject. "How about you and your mother come over to my house tomorrow and hang out with Chichi and Bulma?" "That sounds great, would you like to come in and meet her?" She grinned at an image in her mind, "She's not gonna recognize me," Iya winked at him. "We'll see what she thinks of your makeover," He unbuckled his seat belt and parked the car.

Immediately getting out of the car, Brad went over to her side and opened the door for Iya, who giggled in acceptance. She got of the car with regal grace and curtsied saying "Thank you my kind Sir," Brad bowed deeply and with an even deeper British accent, "Thou art quite welcome, Madame," closing the door after her. Iya said no more and instead, led the way to her apartment, going up two flights of stairs and down to a third door on her right with Brad following her. She tentatively knocked on the door, "Mom! I'm home! I have someone here with me!" Brad winced at the volume of her voice, while none of the other apartments around her made a sound of protest. An attractive woman in her early fifties opened the door, showing off a set of twin emeralds and dark velvet green hair. She beamed and hugged Iya. "Iya? My, my, my! Who fancied you all up my baby? And you must tell me whom this handsome looking boy is," Iya rolled her eyes and blushed while Brad stepped forward. "I'm Brad, Brad Meade, Ma'm" Lura smiled gently, looking at both of them. "Would you like to come in Brad?" Iya suggested, her mother moving out of the doorway letting them step inside. Brad took off his denim jacket and folded it over his forearm. He observed the apartment carefully. The inside of the apartment looked significantly better than the outside, but still came with peeling walls and the like of a worn in home. "Iya told me you two have lived her for quite some time now," "Yes, it will have been 2 years this coming June," Lura remarked. "That's what Iya said," He glanced over to Iya, who was setting down the trunk Brad had brought up with him, and was taking random things out of it. As he looked at his watch, he almost jumped. "Oh man, I have to go, lots of things to do in the morning," 

"That's quite alright, although I haven't introduced myself properly, I'm Lura Pierce," She shook hands with him, while Iya continued to waif through the never-ending clothes trunk. "Nice to meet you Brad, hope you have a safe trip home," Brad nodded as Lura said this. He smiled and nodded, "and Nice to meet you too, Miss Pierce," Remembering the divorce that Iya had told him about. "Yeah, see you at school tomorrow Brad," Iya's absent-minded voice came through the conversation of the two other people in the room. "Oh and could you two stay most of the part of tomorrow at my house?" He chuckled at Iya's statement, "Iya, tomorrow is Saturday," That declaration pulled Iya back into the physical realm and she blushed. "Right, of course we'll be able to come;" Lura nodded in accordance to the now-sensible Iya. "Good, Goku and I will be over here and fix this place up a bit," He opened the door. Iya got up and walked over to him. "I sure would appreciate that," Lura remarked as she smiled at Iya. "Yeah, besides, I gotta take care of my girl, right?" Brad nodded to Lura and walked outside with Iya. They exchanged good-byes and Brad took off towards his truck while Iya rested her head on the old, wooden white-washed rail of the outlook. She watched his truck with intensely happy eyes, making sure to never stray her eyes from the handsome hazel eyes. The night over the apartment was filled with stars, along with a full moon that appeared brighter than ever. As Brad backed out with his truck, he looked up at the balcony, where two pale sapphires glittered in the moonlight. "Jeez, She's got the most Beautiful eyes," He said to himself, in total awe. He started down the highway, with the matching jewels following his path.


	5. Ch4 OhMyGod!

****

Ch. 4: Oh...my.... God!

__

Disclaimer? *Nudges Aaron* Go ahead, say it...

*Aaron sighs and looks at the audience* Alright...

Aaron: B-chan doesn't own anything, except for maybe a few ideas here and there.... However, the characters are mine! And if you want to use them in anything, please ask B-chan, though they are not hers.... *Sweat drop*

Aaron: How come you get to say whether they can use MY characters or not?

B-chan: Just be quiet and let us get onto the story....

****

Chapter Four: Oh...My...God!

Iya, knocked on the front door of Brad's house, dressed in a new cute outfit. It was compromised of blue jean shorts and a red halter top. Her eyes widened when Brad opened the door, only in a pair of sweat pants and a towel over his shoulder with a toothbrush in his mouth. Iya blushed profusely while Lura walked past Iya and into the house, completely unfazed by him being shirtless. Iya, still red as a tomato, quickly turns around and faces the street, trying to regain her composure. Brad raises an eyebrow, "What's wrong Iya?" She didn't reply so Lura interjected. 

"I don't know what has been wrong with Iya today Brad, she's been acting weird all morning," Brad just shrugs when Iya decides to speak. "Mom, I'm going for a jog around this block, I'll be quick I promise," "Alright Iya, but only five minutes," Lura turned to Brad. "So how are you today Brad?" "I'm alright, what about you?" Iya began down the front steps and started off down the street. As she leaves the house behind, she can still hear Brad yelling at Goku, asking him if he's ready. About a minute later, she notices Sphinx down the street, but doesn't slow her pace. Jarod finally notices her but just rolls his eyes. "So Iya, when's the baby due?" He asked, as she passed him. Iya just picked up the pace a bit, and Sphinx began to follow her.

Meanwhile, at the Meade's house, Lura and Brad were having a small conversation on Iya's new look. "Yeah, Bulma and Chichi helped her with the outfits and make-up, I was just the witness on her aftermath, She's still just as pretty without it though," His neck turned red and he looked embarrassed, "I did get a little weird on her though, when she came out of the room after they fixed her up," Lura smiled demurely, "Well, She's always been a natural beauty, but she got that intelligence and sharpness from her father that she hides all the time," Brad tilted his head, taking the toothbrush out of his mouth at last. "Her father? Who was her fa-" He stopped in the middle of his interrogation. "What's wrong Brad?" Lura's head was tilted to the side. _Jarod..._the word echoed through his mind. "I'll be right back Miss Pierce," By this time, Iya's mother was thoroughly confused and just nodded. "Well...okay.." He was gone with one of those cool swooshy-cartoon things along with a enthusiastic gesture.

Iya is still being followed by the ever Persistent Sphinx, who is taunting her by calling things out such as: " C'mon, don't you wanna talk? Or have You talked to someone else already?" She suddenly stopped and turned around to face the white-haired male. Jarod saw this and smirked, "You know the deal, right?" Iya rolled her eyes. "What do you want to talk about Jarod?" Sphinx just kept on smirking then finally started to talk with an odd gleam in his eyes. "You snitched didn't you...I hoped you would, now I can have some fun, Wench," Iya became rigid, not only because of what Sphinx had said, but because she had felt a power suddenly come into her mind, invading her every thought. _Someone's here...._Her alert power was trying to figure out who it was beforehand, so she could be prepared. A figure abruptly appeared in front of Iya and she smiled. "I really don't think so Jarod..." Jarod gets angry and narrows his eyes, still gleaming. "It's Sphinx," "Whatever, back off of Iya, " 

"Why should I Brad? Goku isn't here, is he?" Brad smiled. "No, but neither is school, and that means your all mine...." Brad became calm, "And something's happened in the last few years Jarod," Sphinx closed his eyes, "CALL ME SPHINX!!" Iya was silently watching them with a composed figure, she didn't want any attention drawn to herself at this time. Jarod, or Sphinx, threw a punch at Brad's face but Brad's hand caught it as his hair began to float upward. Brad's face is calm and relaxed as he suddenly is engulfed by a lovely golden aura and his hair spikes out and his eyes become an emerald green in a moment. 

"Wanna try anything else...?" Brad asked coolly. Sphinx pulls his fist away from Brad's grasp. "But Later, I'm guessing..." Sphinx nods with an air of cockiness, "Damn Right," The last thing Iya saw from that scene, was Brad smirking, then when she was aware of her surroundings again, they were back at Brad's house. He looked over to her, with concerned eyes. "Are you okay Iya?"

She smirked, putting her hands on her hips. "Are you worried about little ole' me?" Brad turned a bright red, "Well...uh...you know...I'm...uh...just doing what's...right ...yeah what's right!" She raised an eyebrow at him. "Well, in that case, I'm just fine, thank you for asking," She smiled sweetly as Brad turned around and began muttering obscene curses at himself. He suddenly looked up to see Lura standing there. _O.O Gah! surrounded! _"Mhmmm....." Lura said to herself more than Brad. Goku stepped in to Brad's rescue, "Uh, shouldn't we be getting to work?" Lura jutted in again, "Yes, I bet you boys have lots to do today," Brad nodded, "Yup we do," Waves to Iya. "I'll see ya later Iya," She winked at him as he said this. As goku runs out, Brad gives a quick kiss to the Iya on the lips and runs out. He stops on the front steps, looking back, having no idea whatsoever why he did what he just did, then shakes himself and walks on to the car, unlocking it. 

"Umm, Brad? You need a shirt, dude," Brad looks down at his bare chest, tan muscles rippling. (A/N: *drool*) Iya walks as if in a daze and Lura just smiles secretly to herself. Brad runs back in and, blushing as he sees Iya, the goes to his room, grabbing a shirt and walking as he puts it on. Iya tries to hide a smirk, waiting for the inevitable fall to come. 

As if on cue, Brad is hurtling down the stairs, his shirt halfway over his head. Iya still smacks her forehead and sighs, though she knew this would happen. _Why are men so stupid sometimes? Although Brad is very cute when he acts like that...._ Iya finds herself blushing at that comment. Goku had watched it all happen, and while stifling a laugh, he helps Brad up onto his feet. "He landed on his head, he'll be fine..." "I better check his head out, just in case," This came from Iya, concern now in her eyes. Goku leaves the house, going to the car. "Does your head hurt anywhere?" she asked. Brad finished putting on his shirt, but shook his head. 

"I'll be fine Iya," She tilted her head. "Are you sure?" Brad staggered a bit and Iya caught onto him. He closed his eyes, "Okay give me a minute...." When he opens his eyes again he doesn't say anything, getting caught again by her deep eyes. Iya smiles and gazes back, being mesmerized by the Hazel irises. 

They find themselves leaning into each other and Connected together is a soft kiss. Iya wrapped her arms around his neck gently while Brad, though expecting it, was still tense for a second. As he relaxed, he put his hands on her hips, kissing back. Brad pulls away gently, with Iya blushing. "Well, uh, I better go..." Iya nods -not totally "there", if you get my drift- but doesn't remove her arms from around his neck. "Um, you wanna let go, Iya?" The statement from Brad snapped her back to reality. She sheepishly grinned and let go, blushing even more. 

Brad laughs and kisses her forehead quickly, hurrying to the truck. He gets in with Goku, putting the truck in reverse. Goku stared at him, beaming widely. "Wow...not even two days, didn't take long did it?" Brad scowled at him. "Shut up, Goku," Brad drove the truck away. 


	6. Chapter Five: Nerd Girl?

****

Ch. 5: Nerd Girl? 

__

Disclaimer: Alright, Get this people. I don't own DBZ or any of the characters. How lame is that? I mean really, I don't own one single bit of it. Seriously, this sucks.

Bulma is passing out invitations to everyone, smiling cheerily as she gives one to Iya. Iya looks surprised as she slowly begins to open it up. "What's this for?" Bulma grins, " Invitation to my birthday party this week-end. Can you come?" Iya looks thoughtful for a second. "I'll see if my mom will let me," Bulma goes on passing out invitations to other people in the class. She reads the invitation and figures out it is a pool party. _Pool party? I've never been to one.....wow, things are changing..._

***********************

Brad is sitting beside Goku outside the main office, banging his head rather hard on a textbook. Goku looks over to him curiously. "Chemistry again Brad?" He blushes and shakes his head. "Not this time, it's.....uh.....french..." Goku tilted his head, "I didn't know you took french," "I didn't, until now.." Brad whispers, checking for any sight of Iya. Goku looked at him incredulously.

".......Dude, you're kidding...........right?" Brad shakes his head. "No, I'm not..." "I just don't get what you see in her, Brad." The half-Sai-jin looked at Goku sharply. "Have you ever kissed her?" Goku shook his head. "Then shut up,"

Chichi and Iya make their way down the hall, meets up with Brad looking around. Chichi looks confused for a second, "Have you seen Goku, Brad?" Brad speaks out of the corner of his mouth, jokingly. "Hold on, I think he got his hair stuck in the water fountain again..." Brad ran down the hall, back to the bench where Goku said he was, quote unquote: "Reading up on Algebra," Brad looked at him, making sure it was Goku. "Man, are you okay? I mean......Algebra?" Goku stood up, both of them walking back to Iya and Chichi. "Oh be quiet Brad,"

Chichi and Goku walk off together, going to "Algebra" and Iya looks over to Brad. She begins to walk and he goes in stride with her; Iya starts to strike up a conversation until Jarod catches Brad's attention. Iya watches with precocious curiosity, and alert ears. Jarod grabs Brad's brown leather jacket and hands him a piece of folded paper, Iya couldn't read what it said because Brad covered it while reading. Instead, Iya watched Brad's reaction to the paper: _He seems mad about something, has to be in that paper...._ Iya walks over and raises an eyebrow, "Anything wrong?" "Umm....uh....umm.....der....Nope," _Nervousness..._Iya chuckles. "Alright, what class do you have next?" Brad thinks for a moment, "Oh! My favorite, History," Iya nods and smiles, "Awesome, I'm right next to you, English,"

They make small talk until the two stand in front of each class. "So what do you have after this block?" "Home" Brad replied. "Yeah, I'm Mr. Brad Meade, they messed up my schedule so I have Senior Placements as a Jr. ; that means I get easy classes and short days," Iya nods, "Cool, well I'll see you later," _Iya, you have no idea...._ Brad thought to himself. They say goodbye to each other and go into separate rooms. Brad goes and sits down at his desk, pulling out the little piece of paper. Brad reads it again and again, thoughts running through his head at a million miles a second. Reading it a last time, he says it quietly to himself....

"Sunset at the lake. Be alone. We'll see what you can do, half breed. Come or your nerd-girl will be in the ER next week"


End file.
